The Heart of Texas
by LanceCorporalAwesome
Summary: America's boss wants to improve relations with other countries, using America's most well kept secret to do so. America is nervous about this, and doesn't inform anyone of the details until the last minute. How will his fellow nations react to this strange girl? More importantly, how will she react to them? (This was also posted on Quotev)


America hated waking up early. With a passion. But when the boss calls, you gotta listen. Hence why he had to head into work at four in the morning to meet with him. He sighed as he sat in the empty office, sipping the strong black coffee he had brought with him while waiting.

"Ah, America, good. You're already here," His boss greeted as he entered the room. America nodded and stood, shaking his bosses hand quickly before sitting again.

"Of course, sir. What do you need?"

His boss sighed and laced his fingers together, setting his elbows on his desk. "Well. We've noticed we're having a few problems with our… foreign policy, if you will." Noticing America's confused expression, he continued. "We need to improve our relations with other countries. We're doing well now that we've talked with North Korea, but things need to be stronger."

America blinked and tilted his head. "So… what? Do you want me to spend time with the other nations?"

"No, I need you here with me. I was thinking… We could use Texas."

America stood quickly. "What?!"

His boss looked at him sternly, making the young nation slowly sit once more. "Alfred. I know you're protective of her. However, she is an attractive young lady," America gagged softly, not wanting to think of the younger girl that way, "and could be useful with strengthening our bonds with other nations. I've already talked to the other leaders of the nations I'm sending her to. The next world meeting is coming up in a week, and it is being held in Austin. So, you and some of you fellow nations will be staying with Texas. And before you ask, no. She doesn't know about this. You have to tell her, because you know she won't listen to me.."

America groaned loudly. "Fine. How am I supposed to tell her?"

His boss shrugged. "I don't know, figure it out. Now go home and figure out who is stay with you two, I'll email you the rest of the details."

And so, a week later America flew to Austin, Texas to meet up with his fellow nations. He had originally asked eight of them to stay with him, but as he stepped outside he noticed an extra two.

"There you are, America." England said as he turned to greet the younger nation.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. My flight got delayed a bit. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Where exactly are we going?" Germany asked.

"And how?" Prussia added.

"We're going to stay at…my place. And I ordered cars."

"Wow, he's actually prepared for once." Prussia muttered to France and Spain, the trio then snickering. America huffed and glared at them.

"Shut up, dude. The hero is always prepared!"

"If you are always prepared then where are the cars?" France countered. Just as he said that, two cars pulled up. The drivers got out, shaking hands with America and handing him their keys before walking away. America smirked at him and tossed Germany the second pair of keys.

"England, France, Spain, and Prussia are with me in the car. Germany, you take Italy, Romano, China, Japan, and Russia in the van."

Everyone nodded and loaded their cars before getting in and driving off toward their destination.

After about an hour they pulled into a long driveway. America pulled up to a gate and put in a code, making the doors slide open and letting the two cars through. America quickly pulled up in front of the garage and turned off the car.

"Why did I have to go with you three?!" England huffed as he got out. The trio in question just laughed. "Prussia, why are you even here?"

"He wouldn't let me leave without him." Germany said with a sigh as he got out of the car, having pulled up just a moment after America.

England grumbled to himself before looking at the house in front of him. "This is your house, America?" This made everyone look at the house as well, a few eyes widening in disbelief. They had all been to a few of America's places before, and none of them had been this big or grand. The house was huge, and sat on a few dozen acres of land. The fence that surrounded the land seemed to stretch on forever.

"Uh, yeah! Kinda…" America scratched his head as everyone looked at him. "But that doesn't matter, let's go in!" He quickly took off inside, leaving the others with no choice but to follow. They were all amazed at what lay inside. The house was beautiful, with a staircase leading up to the second floor off to the left. Straight ahead they could see was a living room, and they could just see a set of french doors leading out back. America looked around, looking slightly nervous.

"America-kun, are you alright?" Japan asked, noticing his friend's expression.

"Yeah, dude, totally!" He answer quickly. "Could y'all just wait right here for a minute?" Before anyone could respond, he sprinted out of the room. They all looked at each other with confused looks.

"What the hell is up with the burger bastard?" Romano huffed as he crossed his arms.

"He seems stressed about something!" Italy noted.

"Well, why don't we look around and see what he's hiding," Prussia said with a smirk.

"Absolutely not! That is rude!" England argued with a glare.

"Ja, I agree. America is allowing us to stay in his home, we must be respectful," Germany added with a nod.

"Oh come on, West! Have some-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" A woman's voice screeched, making a few of the nations jump and turn to the balcony above them. There stood a girl, who was gripping a pistol in one hand and the railing in the other. The nations, seeing the pistol, all took a step back. Italy screamed and hid behind Germany, who had pulled out his own gun.

"America!" England called, panicking slightly. Sure, they were all immortal, but that didn't mean being shot didn't hurt! Said nation heard the commotion and quickly ran back in, standing in front of his friends.

"TEXAS!"

"America?!" The girl, Texas, narrowed her eyes and placed her gun in the table behind her, coming down the stairs. "What the hell are you doing here? Who are they?!"

Now that the nations could all relax, they noticed the girl was only wearing a short robe that hung open, revealing that she was only wearing a bathing suit underneath. They all blushed slightly, with a few smirks. Japan averted his eyes, as did China.

"Tex… These are my fellow nations-"

"So?! What are you doing here? And without telling me!" Texas glared sharply at the nation in front of her, having to look up at him. Despite being short, only 155 cm*, she was quite intimidating with the scowl on her face. "I mean, a warning would have been nice! I was about to go swimming!" She stopped as she said that, glancing at the men behind America and noticing they were all blushing a bit. She looked down, seeming to remember she only had a small robe and a bikini on, then bolted back upstairs to change. America let out a breath and turned to the others.

"So… I have some explaining to do."

* * *

Author Notes:

Hello everyone and thank you for reading my story! This is my second story I've ever published and I have to say I'm both nervous and excited!

* For those who are American such as myself and don't know centimeters, 155 cm is about five-one, so Texas is short. I decided to write it in centimeters since most people around the world use the metric system.

I would also like to mention that human names will be used pretty rarely, just because I feel like they would be used more so in pretty personal or serious situations within this story.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and continue to read. Feel free to send in any comments or suggestions you may have!


End file.
